earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Duster
Duster (ダスター Dasutā) is a character in Mother 3. He is a thief, first introduced in Chapter 1, later becoming a main protagonist in Chapter 2. Duster joins Lucas at the end of Chapter 4 after being in the DCMC Group for awhile as a bassist; it is also shown that he learned to play the double bass cello after being picked up by DCMC after the event in Chapter 3 when Duster "goes missing" from Kumatora and Wes for 3 years. He is seperated at the end of Chapter 5, and returns permanently during Chapter 7, though in the final battle he is somewhat useless due to the fact that the Masked Man uses a move that kills off the entire team except for Lucas. He usually uses shoes as his primary weapon, along with a number of thief's tools generally used to impair foes. When Duster walks, he appears to limp on one leg. Wess alludes to an incident in his past in which he blames himself for paralyzing Duster's left leg. Said limp is recognized regardless of what he is wearing (such as when he is in the guise of a Pigmask). However, he has no difficulty running, kicking, and moving on staircases, so his leg might not be completely immobile. Thief's Tools Duster utilizes a wide array of thief's tools as his Skill set. While they are typically less functional than equivalent PSI, they can be used indefinitely as they use up no PP. *'Wall Staples: '''In battle, wall staples may be used to pin some enemies down for 2 turns. Outside of battle, Duster utilizes Wall Staples as makeshift ladders to scale walls. *'Hypno Pendulum: Swaying this clock back and forth puts certain enemies to sleep, though it has a lower success rate than Hypnosis. *'Siren Beetle: '''The loud cry this insect gives off makes enemies turn around and wakes up any sleeping enemies. *'Smoke Bomb: Throwing one of these out causes an enemy to start crying. It has a lower success rate than PSI Flash, however. *'Scary Mask:' When Duster puts on this frightening monster mask, an enemy's offensive power decreases. *'Tickle Stick:' Brushing the enemy with this feather makes their defensive power go down. *[[Rope Snake|'Rope Snake']]: While having no use in battle, outside of a fight, Duster can swing across gaps using this talking snake. Trivia *Duster has been known to both get a first strike in battle before any other character or enemy can move as well as occasionally turning around enemies that attack from behind. This is most likely due to his training with Wess as a child. * Duster's equivalent in Mother 3's prequel, EarthBound, is said to be Jeff Andonuts. While neither Duster nor Jeff share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition lacking similar appearances, there are similarities extending between each others use of tools as their primary weapon. * Duster's equivalent in Mother 3's second prequel, Mother, is said to be Loid. While neither Duster nor Loid share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to also lacking similar appearances, there are similarities extending between each others use of tools as their primary weapon, as well. * In Osohe Castle, if you run into the statue holding the steel ball from the right side, the steel ball will fall down and hit Duster, instantly killing him. * If the player names Duster "Lucky," his name while he is the bassist of DCMC will be "Gorgeous." * On the note of Duster's limping leg, director Shigesato Itoi explains, "I figure that because there are handicapped people in our world, it would also be part of the world of ''Mother 3. After all, there's no way that any two people have the same physique or even the same personality. Just like with the Magypsies, I included Duster so we could have someone with bad breath, a disabled leg, and living as a thief. The Mother 3 world is all about having friends like them. Perhaps you could call them symbols of not rejecting such people."[http://mother3.starmen.net.s3.amazonaws.com/interviews/m3int_04.html ''Shigesato Itoi TELLS ALL about MOTHER 3 (Part Four)]. Starmen.net. * It was hinted that Duster was suppose to be an enemy in the game. From the list of enemies in the game Duster may have turned on Lucas and company during the story, but was cut from the game. Other theories suggest he was supposed to act like Teddy which, when beaten, joins the party. References Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters